callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Like Old Times/Transcript
Cutscene Captains John Price and "Soap" MacTavish have been labeled most wanted war criminals due to Shepherd's betrayal. MacTavish: We've got one good UMP. They've got a thousand. We don't even know if Makarov's intel is any good. Price. ...Price? The screen shows Price's "inventory" as he and Soap prepare to assault Site Hotel Bravo and kill Shepherd: a CheyTac Intervention Bolt-Action Anti-Material Rifle, a pair of Night-Vision Goggles, a suppressed Vector w/ ACOG Sight, an M1911 Colt .45 pistol, 4 Flashbangs, 4 Frag Grenades, and a Combat Knife. Price: The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But I think that's a luxury. Not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take... inventory. Outgunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare... They will remember us. For this. Because out of our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight: We. Will. Kill him. The satellite tracks Soap at Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan. Like Old Times" 7 - 17:32:36 MacTavish Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan Nikolai: I'll wait for you at the exfil point. Three hours. Price: Don't bother. This was a one-way flight, mate. Nikolai: Then good luck my friend. Слава Богу. (Thank God) Captains John Price and "Soap" MacTavish crawl out of their desert camos in a sandstorm and move up a ridge overlooking Site Hotel Bravo. Price: Soap, I'm picking up a thermal spike up ahead. The cave must be somewhere over the edge. They spot a Shadow Company patrol on the road below. Price: Hold up. Enemy patrol. Hold your fire. Looks like Makarov's intel was solid. This is it. The patrol splits its group and begins its patrol. Price: Good, they're splitting up. Let them separate. This decryption code better be worth the price we paid... Shadow Company is heard in the comms. Shadow Company HQ: Go ahead, Alpha. Shadow Company (Alpha): Riverbed all clear, over. Shadow Company HQ: Bravo? Shadow Company (Bravo): Sandstorm. Not much to see right now, over. Shadow Company HQ: Zulu? Shadow Company (Zulu): Uh, we're starting our patrol east along the canyon. North-side access road, over. Price: Focus on the group on the right, directly beneath us. Let's take them out first. I'll take the two on the left. On my mark. Three... Two... One... They snipe out the four men and the dog on the right side of the road. Price: Just like old times. If Price takes out the dog... Price: Dog neutralized. I count five tangos down. If the player misses... Price: They're onto us - go loud. These aren't your average muppets, Soap. No more mistakes. They slide down the hill onto the road. Price: All right, we've got to take out the other group before they come back. Move. They take position behind the two guards and dog. Price: I'm in position. Take the shot. They kill them. Price: We don't have much time before they find the bodies. Let's keep moving. Here we go - hook up here. If the player switches with a dead soldier's weapon. Price: Make sure you're using a suppressed weapon. Otherwise we're dead. Shadow Company HQ: Disciple Four, Oxide. What's your status, over? They hook up on the railing on the edge of the cliff. Shadow Company HQ: '''Disciple Four, Oxide. Do you copy, over? '''Price: Go. Shadow Company HQ: Hey, I'm not getting anything from Disciple Four, north-ridge road. Could be a bad transmitter. They steadily rappel down the cliff (the player must brake or he will fall into the river and die). Price: Got two tangos down below. They take out knives when they are right above them. Price: Do it. Both silently take out the two guards at the cave entrance. Price: Let's go. They enter the cave. A soldier is seen in front of a security cam TV. Price: Tango up ahead. Do not engage. (If the player takes out the guard... Shadow Company: Hostile at my location! All the Shadow Company soldiers in the cave will move towards the player and Price. The two will have to take them all out before continuing to the steam room; lines skip to "lost contact with Disciple Five.") Price: Patrol coming our way - go left, quickly! Let them pass. They hide behind a covering while a group of Shadow Company soldiers walk towards the entrance. Shadow Company HQ: Butcher Seven, Oxide. We've lost contact with Disciple Five. Shadow Company HQ: Probably just the sandstorm that's rollin' in or a bad transmitter. Send a team to check it out, over. Shadow Company (Butcher Seven): Roger that, Oxide. I'll send Vinson and Lambert. Butcher Seven out. Price: Take out the guard having a smoke, or wait for him to move along. (If Soap uses unsupressed weapon to kill the guard. Shadow Company: 'Intruder spotted!) ''Soap (most likely) knifes the guard. '''Price: Good night. Let's go. They move up. There is a large group of SC soldiers. Price: Easy now... Two tangos in this corridor. Hold your fire and stay to the left. They go around the left into a corridor. Shadow Company HQ: Disciple Five, Oxide. Give me a sitrep, over. Price: Soap, we've got two tangos with taclights coming down the stairs under that red light, dead ahead. If the player waits, Price takes position. Price: I'll take the one on the right. On my mark. Three... Two... One... They take out the two tangos. If the player decides to take them out early and manages to kill both. Price: Impressive. Clear. Go. Shadow Company HQ: Disciple Six, we've lost all contact with Disciple Five. Check it out, over. Price: Top of the staircase - he's mine. Price knifes the soldier up top. If the player kills him right before Price does... Price: Never mind, then. Disciple Six: Roger that Oxide, we're on the catwalk, heading to the steam room. Standby. They reach a steam room. It goes dark, they prepare to engage. Shadow Company HQ: Disciple Six, go dark, breach and clear. Price: Here we go - get ready. Disciple Six: Door charge planted. Ready to breach. Shadow Company: Hit it. Disciple Six: Breaching, breaching! Shadow Company Disciple Six blows a hole into the steam room. Shadow Company: Foxtrot Element, sweep left. Charlie Element, scan around the area. Price: Go loud; Open fire! They fire on them, a dark shootout ensues. Shadow Company: They're here! Open fire! Stay frosty, hunt them down! They kill all members of Shadow Company's Disciple Six. Price: Move. Shadow Company HQ: Disciple Nine, your rear guard just flatlined! Disciple Six: Not possible. We just cleared that area. Nobody's - Shepherd: It's Price. Backup priority items and burn the rest. Fireteams just delay 'em until we're ready to pull out. They come out of the steam room and move along the catwalk. Price: Grab a riot shield...we'll need cover out here. Soap grabs and riot shield while Price goes prone. To the right, helicopters, a UAV drone, and two F-15s fly by. Shadow Company (Avatar One): Oxide, Avatar One. We have unauthorized personnel on the catwalk. I repeat, we have unauthorized personnel on the catwalk- you gettin' this? Price: Take point with the riot shield. I'll take care of any resistance. Soap moves along the catwalk under cover with a riot shield drawing fire from Shadow Company soldiers from across the catwalk. Price takes them out as Soap moves forward. Shadow Company (Disciple Nine): Oxide, Disciple Nine, we've got hostile contact approximately 50 meters from the nest, over. Shadow Company HQ: Terminate with extreme prejudice. All personnel - be advised, we have two enemy foot-mobiles on the catwalk heading to the crow's nest. They reach the "nest". Price: We're clear. Move in. Shadow Company HQ: Butcher One-Five, rendezvous at the nest and prepare to escort Gold Eagle to the LZ. Price: Gold Eagle must be Shepherd! We're running out of time, let's go! They enter the nest. Choppers drop off troops with riot shields. Price: They're using shields! Use frags! Flank them! They fight their way further into the cave, fighting more Shadow Company soldiers using shields and popping smoke. Shadow Company (Butcher Two): Butcher Two roping into sector Papa Quebec! Price: They're using thermal through the smoke! They're digging in, Shepherd must be close! We have to break through! I'll draw their fire through the smoke! Watch for flanking routes! Price draws hostile fire while Soap goes around the cave and flanks them in a thermal shootout. Shadow Company (Butcher Five-Actual): '''Oxide, Butcher Five-Actual. I've got a severed det cord - we're gonna need ten mikes to get the trunk rigged and the EBC primed, over. '''Shadow Company HQ: Negative, Gold Eagle wants those charges hot in less than three mikes. Get it done, out. They reach a locked door to the control room. Price: They've sealed the control room. Get a frame charge on the door! Soap breaches and clears the control room which is wired and rigged with tons of explosives. Shepherd: All units be advised this is Gold Eagle. The site has been compromised. I am executing directive one-one-six bravo. If you're still inside, your service will be honored. Shepherd out. Price: Override the door controls! Hurry! They unlock the doors and escape the cave, just as the explosives go off. Price: Run! Keep moving! This place is gonna blow! Soap lies at the exit shell-shocked. Price is seen shooting at Shadow Company soldiers outside. Shepherd: Excalibur, this is Gold Eagle. Fire mission - target package Romeo - danger close. Shadow Company HQ: That's within a hundred meters of your position sir! Shepherd: That's not a suggestion! Send it! Shadow Company HQ: Roger, fire mission danger close! Price: Soap! Incoming! Get down! Get down! Artillery fire lands all over Site Hotel Bravo, killing, wounding, and dazing many of Shadow Company's soldiers. Price: Since when does Shepherd care about danger close... Let's go! Stay close and follow me! To the west, Soap. Go! They move out of the caves, outside they engage more SC soldiers dropping in from helicopters. Shadow Company HQ: Sir, sandstorm activity is picking up here. It's too risky for flight ops. Shepherd: Understood. Head for the tunnel. We'll take the Zodiacs. Shadow Company HQ: Yes sir! They push through Site Hotel Bravo, eliminating SC soldiers along the way to the tunnel where General Shepherd is escaping. Price: Head for the tunnel! He's getting away! Shepherd mentioned Zodiacs...there must be river access nearby - let's go! They chase Shepherd in the tunnel.